In the field of computer or video game development and marketing, providing, to consumers computer or video games that relate to multimedia content (e.g., television programs) that those consumers are consuming, or have recently consumed, tends to be difficult.
In particular, synchronizing computer or video games with TV programs that are being broadcast or have recently been broadcast tends to be difficult. Also, the assembling of a community of game players for multiplayer gameplay of such games tends to be difficult.
Furthermore, authoring costs associated with developing a game, and costs associated with the marketing of games to a large community of game players, tend to be high. In addition to, and separate from, development and marketing costs, for computer or video games that relate to multimedia content, costs associated with synchronizing those games to the related multimedia content and assembling a community of game players for multiplayer gameplay tend to be high.